Conventionally, as a printer that receives print data via network, there has been an art described in Patent literature 1.
Patent literature 1 describes a re-sending process of a printer that receives print data via wireless LAN, and the re-sending process processes re-printing when printing is suspended due to deterioration in radio wave condition.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-27215
However, conventionally, MFPs having a printer function that receives print data via wireless LAN have had an issue that occupancy time by print job is long when a communication condition is remarkably deteriorated while receiving print data because other processes (such as other printing jobs, fax communication printing, and making photocopies) that require printing cannot be processed until communication of print data is completed and printing ends.
Therefore, an image forming apparatus that can perform efficient image forming (printing) when it receives image forming data (for example, print data of print job) via network and forms an image is desired.